The Brush Chooses the Bottom
by andromyntra1
Summary: What if along with wands, little wizards had to buy hairbrushes to get spanked with? Spanking is an accepted norm in the wizarding world, which Harry finds out to his dismay. Contains spanking of a 11 year old. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for the spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Ron stood outside McGonagall's door. The two boys were very nervous, so much that they could not speak a word to each other. Very slowly, Harry raised his fist and knocked — please let her not be inside, please let her have some work elsewhere, please let this all be a bad dream — a continuous litany played in his head. It was broken quickly by Professor McGonagall's crisp voice "Come in!"

It seemed like a good idea to play a game during History of Magic. Of course, it soon escalated to a little bit of spell casting on each other. Neither of them expected that things would get out of hand so quickly! Ron's history book flying straight through Professor Binns snapped him out of his monotone indeed!

"You two! Porter and um..Wheely - 20 points from Gryffindor!" He pronounced, and went back to reading in the same lumbering monotone. The two little first years were still giggling then, till Hermione whispered "Oh, no! That's 20 points from each of you in a single week!" There was a quick intake of breath from the whole class, and Harry felt a chill creep down his spine. 20 points lost in two weeks meant a detention with McGonagall. And he and Ron had managed it in less than three days! He turned and looked at Ron's pale face. Ron shifted on his seat uneasily - that evening was going to be horrible.

Harry had dreaded this since Hagrid took him shopping in Diagon Alley. He had looked through the list and the hairbrush listed was puzzling - why not specify toothbrushes, combs and soap too? Why only a hairbrush? He had put it out of his mind till they came out with his new wand, and Hagrid announced with a clap on his back "OK, now let's get your hairbrush. Be brave, Harry!"

Brave? For a hairbrush? Again, with the number of new things that he had seen that day, Harry was simply curious. Hagrid led the way to a shop he had not noticed before, with a sign shaped like a hairbrush with "Straight and Narrow" written on went into the cosy little shop where a smiling witch sat on a big upholstered chair. "Starting school? Boys on the left side, love! Though we don't have any customers right now. " she said, with a pat on his head. Harry went through the curtain and saw a big stuffed armless chair in the middle of the room and boxes lining the walls. It looked a lot like Ollivander's wand shop, and a tall, thin witch walked up to him. "Now then, come over here, young man" she took his hand, went up to the chair, sat down…and said "Alright, over my lap!"

"HAGRID" yelled Harry. "Get me out of here" Hagrid burst into the room, and took in the scene. "Harry, what's wrong?" "She's trying to spank me, that's what's wrong!" Harry yelled again, trying to escape from the witch's grip. "Come on, Harry, how else are you going to find a spanking brush?" Hagrid asked "A spanking brush?" "Well, you are going to need spankings once you enter Hogwarts - you're sure to break a few rules. This hairbrush is for that!"

"That's not allowed. Beating kids in school is illegal!"

"That's for the muggles, love. In Hogwarts, you'll get spanked if you misbehave" said the witch, with a hand on his shoulder. "Now, if you want to go to Hogwarts, you're going to need a hairbrush. And I'll have to test it out. So, come on" she said, ruffling his hair. She pushed away his bangs and the scar came into view, eliciting a gasp. "Oh, my..is it?" She asked Hagrid. Hagrid grinned "Indeed it is!"

"Oh, we'll have to make sure that you learn your lessons well, Harry. I'm sure you'll be a great wizard. Come on now, let's find a brush that can really teach you a few lessons." She patted his shoulder again.

Harry was torn - on one hand, he didn't want to go to a school where they spanked. But the other choice - the horribly stinking uniform that Aunt Petunia had dyed, facing Uncle Vernon while Dudley had a pig's tail - atleast here everyone liked him. He nodded, and Hagrid winked at Harry. "I'll give you some privacy" he said, and walked out.

Harry turned to look at the witch, who was smiling kindly at him. "Come on love" she patted her lap "I'm not going to give you a full spanking after all, there's nothing to be scared of." She was used to reassuring muggle children, and sometimes even their parents. Muggle parents were usually ready to storm out of the store and the wizarding world, but she could talk them into staying, calmly pointing out the regulations in place to prevent lasting harm, and the psychological toll the child would face having to hide their magic from the world. Now she ruffled Harry's hair again, and pressed his back to nudge him over her knee.

Harry did not want to be here, but he knew there was no way out. Slowly, he leaned across the witch's lap. She quickly took over, pulling him so that he was comfortably rested on her lap, bottom facing up. "All right young man, let's get you ready!" she declared, and Harry felt his bottom lift up. And then to his horror, his trousers and underpants started wiggling down. "Oh, please, please…let me go! Please don't" Harry yelled and tried to wiggle off her lap, but he found that invisible bonds held his feet and hands. They didn't even hurt, just kept him immobile.

The witch rubbed his back in soothing circles. "Harry, in the wizarding world, children are spanked only on the bare bottom. I've seen a lot of boy's bottoms, and so have the teachers who will be spanking you. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, child" she said in the same calm voice. With his pants and underwear at mid thigh, Harry felt his shirt and pullover inch up a little too.

Harry bent his head in embarrassment. Maybe he could go back to the Dursleys when this was over. Imagine going over every teacher's lap! The witch kept a hand on the small of his back while a measuring tape flew to her. Harry felt it go across his bottom, measuring between a dozen different points. Suddenly, Harry felt a light pat on his bare bottom. "Deep breaths, little one. I'm going to warm up your bottom with my hand now" the witch said. A similar light pat landed on his bottom, now on the right cheek, now on the left. "Just relax, dear" the witch said as she went on spanking him. Harry realized that his bottom was propped up in the right angle for her to spank. But the spanking wasn't really hurting - so maybe it wasn't so bad. Just as he thought, the witch landed a slightly harder smack. Crisp spanks fell on this bottom - right, left, right, left, a steady rhythm…every inch of Harry's bottom tingled. And it felt as if it was getting warmer!

"Your bottom is nice and pink now, Harry" Just relax now, while I summon the brushes, she said. Harry heard her pulling boxes from the shelf, of course by magic.

"This is a nice old style Harry! It's a deep brown chestnut with seasoned bristles. " she said, and Harry felt the wooden back of the brush tap his bottom, and then, a whooshing sound as she swept it down. The next instant, he heard the thwack of the brush. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it stung less than her hand spanks.

"Oh, that's not for you, then!" She picked up another one. Let's see this one. It's made of enchanted willow. Again, Harry felt a dull thud, not even painful.

Harry found that he wasn't so embarrassed about his bare bottom now. Maybe it wasn't so bad. He could take this sort of dull thud very well. He relaxed on her lap as the witch spanked him with brush after brush. Pat-pat, Whoosh, thud…it went on and on.

"You're a tough customer, young man!" said the witch. "It's not every day I have to warm up a bottom twice!" She again gave Harry's bottom a flurry of crisp swats, just hard enough to make it rosy. "Well, it's the brush that chooses the bottom, after all" she said, summoning a few more boxes from the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tensed at the brisk swats to his bottom. He squirmed and wiggled, but the witch was unrelenting. She kept a hand on his back and spanked in a steady rhythm. After 20 swats, she stopped and Harry relaxed. He felt her pick up a brush. "This is a nice, solid brush, Harry. It's made of mango wood" she said, and patted his bottom lightly with it. To his utter surprise, Harry found his bottom warming at the touch of the brush. The witch saw it too, as Harry's bottom glowed lightly. "Ah, now we're getting somewhere" said the witch, and drew the brush back. She spanked Harry's cheek lightly, and the brush did its work, its magic imparting a deep sting. She smiled as she saw Harry's cheek turn bright pink. Now her job was to "teach" the brush how Harry's bottom was. Five more spanks would be ample to cover the little bottom with generous overlaps!

Harry waited for the pat like the times before, but he heard a sharp CRACK as the brush spanked his left cheek. And then came the red hot sting, lighting up his bottom. "Ow!" Harry yelped, trying to squirm away from the brush. But though he wiggled, his bottom stayed where it was! "Hush now, Harry" the witch who was spanking him said "Just a few more now, and the brush will be ready for you" She gave another spank to his left cheek. "Please, that's enough" Harry said, trying to cover himself up. "Now, now, love... This is not a real spanking, it's going to be over on" the witch soothed, and then spanked his cheeks again. Two more spanks, a lot more sting. Helplessly, Harry felt tears run down his cheeks. The witch saw the little wizard's bottom was rosy all over, but his sit spots were still only pink from the warm up. Well, that won't do!

"All right, dear.. Time for your sit spots. Two down there, and we're done" said the witch. Harry twisted round. What on earth was a sit spot? "Your sit spot is right here, Harry," the witch patted the lowermost part of his bottom with her hand, "it'll sting a lot more here, and if you're spanked here you won't sit down comfortably for a while. Spanking your sit spots will ensure that you remember your lesson, so each time you present your bare bottom for discipline, you'll get a few juicy ones right here." She patted his back again. "Head down now, love" She placed the brush on his bottom and muttered "sit spots." Harry felt his bottom arch up, so that his so-called 'sit spot' was well and truly in position. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in anticipation. "CRACK!" the brush came down, and Harry kicked his feet and punched the chair... It was truly unbearable! Before long though, the witch had landed an equally smarting blow to his other cheek. Harry sobbed, his tears running freely. The witch rubbed his back. "Hush love, it's over pet. Hush now." Harry whimpered as his clothes righted themselves, and he was gently pulled up to sit on the witch's lap. He was sobbing! She dried his tears and held him, rubbing his back till he stopped, then waved her wand at the door, unlocking it. Almost immediately, Hagrid stuck his head in. "All done? That took a long time!" He boomed, as he walked up to Harry. "Come on, then" he gathered Harry up into a bear hug. Harry gave his bottom a rub. The sting was fading rapidly, but the hugs almost made it worth it! "Go on to the front room and finish your purchase young man! You're all set for school now" the witch said with a pat on his back.

Hagrid lowered Harry to the ground and they went to the front room. The witch there smiled at Harry, saying "Turn around dear. Time for a little healing spell" Harry obeyed, and felt something brush against his bottom. The sting disappeared completely!

Harry paid the witch ten galleons for the brush, and took it from her gingerly. It was dark brown, a large wicked looking oval back and stiff bristles, and had his name embossed on the handle, and a long fine chain running through the end of the handle. "Tap your name, dear" said the witch. Harry tapped the embossed lettering, and the brush shrunk to till it was a mere inch long. "Ye put it round your neck, Harry. Anytime a teacher needs to discipline you, they can just summon it." Hagrid told him with a grin. Harry winced. Why was everyone so happy about him getting spanked? He was not going to break a single rule at Hogwarts, he decided, as he put the chain around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come in!" came Professor McGonagall's crisp voice. Harry's stomach clenched, and he heard Ron's gulp next to him. The two little first years looked at each other with pale faces, and then, with a shaking hand, Ron pushed the door open and walked in. Harry followed, dragging his steps.

The room was large, draped in red and gold. Heavy bookcases stood against the walls, and large windows were open at the back of the room. Professor McGonagall sat behind a large Mahogany desk, looking straight at the boys as they stepped through the door.

" and Mr. Weasley! Here on a Tuesday for losing 20 points each. Do you remember why you lost the points, boys?" Her voice was sharp, and the boys stood silently. "Speak up, . What happened yesterday?"

"Professor, we, I mean I, um, accidentally, spilt" McGonagall watched him sternly "a drop of soup on Professor Snape's shirt." He finished quickly. " , it was a bowl full of soup. And Professor Snape and two of the Slytherins heard whisper 'one, two, three' to you before it fell on him."

Ron bowed his head."You Mr. Potter? Have you anything to add? What happened in History of Magic today?"

Harry opened his mouth, but it seemed that he'd forgotten how to talk "Um, Professor, we weren't trying to-"

"Enough, both of you! You knew you were not only breaking rules, you were wilfully misbehaving." McGonagall continued, her voice quiet and hard. "Not liking a teacher does not mean you can act this way, boys. This is not accepted at Hogwarts." Both boys flinched. "You will both be soundly spanked today, and if I see this sort of behaviour again, I'll spank you every night for a whole week." At the word spanking, Harry's heart seemed to miss a beat.

" , you grew up in a Muggle home. Were you spanked?" Harry shook his head. He had been beaten with a belt, starved and locked in a cupboard, but they had never put him over their laps and spanked him. "Mr. Weasley, unless you never misbehaved as a child, you were spanked." It was a statement, not a question, and Ron nodded. "Very well, then, you will go first. Mr.

McGonagall stood up and walked around the desk, casually waving her wand at a footstool to make it a large, armless chair. " , go stand in that corner, with your face to the wall. , give me your chain."

Harry fled to the corner, happy to be out of the Professor's gaze, even for a short while. "Lie across my lap, ." he heard, and felt sweat run down his back. After a short time of rustling fabric, he heard the first smack, making his spine go cold.

That was louder than what he had heard over the witches' lap! And those smacks had hurt! Ron was getting a steady stream of smacks though..and he hadn't made a sound! After a few minutes, the smacking stopped, and Harry held his breath. Was he next?

However, what came next was a quiet pop. Ron let out a little gasp, and Harry wondered what it was! "Now , brace yourself for the hairbrush." He heard the Professor say. Of course, that horrible brush expanding! Harry realised. And then, came a sharp crack, which made him flinch. This time, Ron let out a stifled yelp. Over and over fell the hairbrush, and Ron started to sob. Then, came his voice, sounding younger than Harry had ever heard it "Ow, Ow..Professor, I'm sorry, I'll be good, please don't…" Ron sobbed right through his pleas. A few more hard cracks, and the hairbrush stopped.

Harry's hands trembled. He could not survive that! Would it be better to tell the Professor that he wanted to go back to his Aunt? How was Ron? Was he going to be OK?

"Hush, , Hush" he heard, in a very gentle voice. Was the Professor consoling Ron? "That's it, breathe now, it's over…" It was the Professor, in a very kind voice. All right, now? Good boy! Now, go on, switch places with "

The moment had arrived. Harry heard Ron's footsteps behind him and turned around. Ron's eyes were swollen and his face red, and he was rubbing his bottom. He managed a small smile to Harry, however, before facing the wall.

Harry walked to the Professor, hands shaking and mouth dry. "Quickly now, !" she said, making his walk a little faster. The Professor said. "Now, Mr. Potter, you have not been spanked, is that correct?" Harry managed a nod.

"You do know the procedure, from when you bought the hairbrush?" Harry nodded again. "Right, give me your chain, !" Harry drew the chain from his robe with a shaking hand and held it out. The tiny brush on the end looked evil! The Professor put it on the desk behind her.

"Now, I'm going to give you a full spanking, which will hurt more than what you received that day. However, this is not going to cause any lasting damage, you understand?" Harry nodded, and the Professor patted her lap. "Let's get this over with, " she said.

Harry climbed over her lap, almost ready to cry. The Professor guided him into position, his shoulders and head resting on the chair's cushions. He felt a little gust of air, which he now realised as magic, and then his robes flipped up his back. Harry looked at the huge open windows and raised his head in panic. McGonagall gave his head a rub. "The windows are charmed, . No one can see inside the room. There's no one else here, child, no need for embarrasment" she said. The gentle words surprised Harry, but then, his bottom lifted into position and his pants moved down, baring his bottom.

McGonagall looked at the little bare bottom before her. Harry was James Potter's son, alright! She smiled at the memory of dozens of spankings given over her lap - almost once a week, till he finished his OWLs. She rested her left hand on Harry's back. Unnecessary, for the spell would hold him in position, but the child was terrified. Now, that, was different from James, who was already taking spankings in stride by the time he came to Hogwarts. She checked herself. Right now, she had a duty to do. She raised her hand and brought it down firmly on Harry's left cheek.

The smack hurt! Harry winced, but again, the spell was holding him immobile, and his bottom remained up for the Professor to spank. The next one fell on his right cheek, and the Professor started spanking in a steady rhythm. His bottom hurt! Harry tried to wiggle and squirm, and within the first dozen spanks, "ow"s and "ah"s escaped from his mouth.

The Professor did not relent, till Harry's bottom seemed red hot. After a dozen spanks to each cheek, the Professor stopped. Tears were falling down Harry's cheeks now. "Right, , time for the hairbrush." Harry began to sniffle."Next time, before you misbehave, remember how your bottom feels now, ." she said, and Harry heard the dreaded "Pop" sound again.

The Professor tapped the hairbrush against his hurting bottom, and Harry strained against the bonds holding him. But he heard the loud CRACK! as the hairbrush met his bottom, and the sting was more painful than in the shop. "Owwwww!" Harry yelled out. The sting seemed to go down, and that instant, the hairbrush hit his other cheek. Harry began to sob, his arms and feet flailing.

Professor McGonagall felt sorry for the child on her lap. It was clear that he had not been spanked before! However, she carried on, giving Harry six more spanks with the hairbrush before pausing. Harry could not believe the sting. He yelled with each spank, sobbing loudly in between. Then he felt his bottom arch up again.

He remembered the part about the sit spots, and wanted to run away. But then, he clenched his teeth. He wasn't a Gryffindor for anything! He could take this!

Professor McGonagall brought the brush down on Harry's sit spot. The CRACK! was louder, enough to make her wince. That hairbrush knew Harry's bottom all right! Harry closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth at the unbearable sting. Three more followed right on his sit spots, and he could not stand the pain. He dug his nails into the cushions.

And then, the Professor was rubbing his back. "It's over, child, you took that very well." she said, as Harry sobbed. "Hush, ." he heard her say as his clothes righted themselves. Then, the Professor gently helped him up, and put an arm around him. "Now, Harry, your punishment is over. Calm down.." she said, handing him a tissue and ruffling his hair. Harry struggled to stop crying, his bottom was still on fire. Slowly, as his tears stopped, the Professor pulled him away.

"Mr Weasley, come over here." she called. Ron ambled over, his cheeks tear stained. She ruffled his hair as well. "Now, boys, have you learnt a lesson?"

The boys nodded. The Professor picked up the hairbrushes, giving them a tap with her wand. She gave the chains back to the boys. "Good. I hope I will not have to do this again." the Professor said, not with any real hope. "You may return to your common room, boys" she said, and Harry and Ron almost ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron and Harry painfully walked back to Gryffindor tower, and was stopped by the Fat Lady, and her friend from a few portraits down. "Well boys? Had your first spankings at Hogwarts? I hope you learnt a lesson!" The fat lady said and her friend nodded affirmation.

Blushing, the boys quickly said the password and stepped into the common room, to be met with a number of curious eyes. They ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Once inside, Ron pulled off his robes and started rubbing his bottom.

Harry looked at him and wondered whether he should also start rubbing. His butt was hurting something fierce! Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas came in just then. "Come on guys, show us!" Dean said, and Ron immediately started undoing his pants.

"Are you mad? What if one of the prefects turns up?" Harry asked.

"He's got a point!" Dean said. "Close the curtains of all the beds, and we'll all get into one!"

"Yeah, let's change into pajamas first. It'll be easy to get back to your beds then." Seamus started changing, followed by the others. Harry changed out of his school clothes into pajamas, and by then the other four were inside one of the four poster beds- Harry's, to be precise.

Very tentatively, Harry put his head in.

Ron lay on his stomach, and his pajamas had been pulled down. Ron's bottom was an angry red, from the top down to the tops of his thighs. "Come on, Harry!" Seamus urged, and he and Dean dragged Harry to lie next to Ron. No sooner had his stomach hit the bed were his pajamas quickly pulled down. Harry heard the others hiss and wince. He drew himself up onto his elbows and looked back.

It was a little surreal. His butt and Ron's were both red and swollen. Was Ron's bottom burning like his was? He could not see the undercurve of his bottom which was hurting the most, but Ron's was crimson!

"They're the same, mate. Those brushes know what they're doing!" Ron answered his unspoken question, just as the curtains flew open. The boys looked around in horror as two identical heads popped in.

"Hello, ickle Ronniekins! Had a nice time on McGonagall's lap?" Fred said.

"Harry Potter, finally, the Boy Who Got His Butt Spanked!" declared George.

Harry tried to reach back and pull his pants up. There were way too people looking at his bottom! What was wrong with the wizarding world anyway? George firmly held him down though.

"Did you cry, Ronnie? The brush's done a good job!" George said.

Harry felt a hand rub his bottom, and he tensed. He looked back to see that the twins were rubbing something on his and Ron's bottom. Slowly, the sting receded, and Harry sank into the pillows.

Rapid footsteps sounded from the stairs, and the boys scrambled back to their beds. Harry pulled his pajamas up. Fred pulled him up and gave him a quick hug. So did George. "You're an honorary Weasley!" started George.

Mum told us to take care of you." This was from Fred.

"We had a potion on our hands the brush makers don't know of." "Don't tell anyone." The twins finished, and ran off to Ron's bed. They were almost there when the door opened.

"Fred, George, what are you doing here?" Percy bellowed.

"Visiting our brother, who's had a rough day?" One of them answered.

"Very well, but I'll still have to report it. It's after curfew!" Percy said pompously.

"Oh great, another spanking." One of the twins said, to which the other one said, "Third time this term!"

After a moment of silence, Harry's curtains opened. Percy Weasley came in and sat on his bed.

"Harry, get up for a second." He said. Harry complied and Percy pulled him into a very awkward hug. "Good night, Harry!" he said, and left.

Harry gave his bottom a rub. He was not getting spanked again for the next seven years. That was certain!


End file.
